


No.17 Blackmail

by LiGi



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Dirty Secret, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Whumptober 2020, bastard servant, no 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: Whumptober 2020 no 17 - Blackmail/Dirty SecretAnother servant knows Merlin's secret.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	No.17 Blackmail

**No. 17 – Blackmail / Dirty secret**

“Hey! Who are you?” Merlin shouted, dropping the basket of fresh bed linens he had just brought up from the laundry.

The man backed away from Arthur’s desk, tucking a jangling purse into his jacket. Merlin recognised him; he was manservant to one of the visiting knights.

He didn’t answer Merlin’s question, but his hand slid back out of his jacket, this time with a small knife. He flipped it between his fingers, eyeing Merlin with a smirk.

“You won’t tell his majesty I was here, will you?”

“Not if you put that purse back where you found it,” Merlin said, putting his hands on his hips.

“I don’t think I shall.” He shook his head and ran a hand over Arthur’s desk again, selecting the rings Arthur had flung among the paperwork. He slipped the small jewel encrusted one that Arthur didn’t like onto his finger and held his hand up to admire it.

“I’ll call the guards…” Merlin edged back towards the door.

Quick as a flash, the man crossed the room. Merlin cried out as his back was slammed into the wall. The man’s hand was curled in Merlin’s neckerchief, the other holding the short knife to his neck.

“You won’t call the guards. You won’t tell the king.”

“What’s going to stop me,” Merlin challenged, squirming in the man’s grip. He leant in close, pressing Merlin back into the wall with his weight.

“I know your secret,” he hissed in Merlin’s ear. He grabbed a handful of Merlin’s hair, yanking his head backwards and putting pressure on the knife at his throat. Merlin stopped struggling.

“No… you don’t know anything,” he stammered, trying not to swallow as the blade caught under his Adam’s apple.

“How do you think his majesty would take it? Finding out his _stupid_ manservant is actually…” He made a show of looking around to check for eavesdroppers, his grin growing, “… a sorcerer?”

“You’re wrong,” Merlin lied, trying to keep his voice level.

“Am I?” he purred, one eyebrow quirking.

Merlin’s eyes darted as his mind whirred. How had this man found that out? Had Merlin been careless? Gaius was always telling him to be more aware of his surroundings before using his magic. Merlin cursed himself. At least he was fairly certain of one thing.

“He’d never believe you.”

“You think?” He laughed. “Let’s go and find out shall we?” He gave a fierce tug of Merlin’s neckerchief, jerking him towards the door.

“No!”

He smirked, slowly pulling the knife down Merlin’s neck, pressing just hard enough to nick the skin. Merlin felt the warm blood trickle into the hollow of his throat.

“Then don’t breathe a word,” the man whispered, his breath hot on Merlin’s ear.

Merlin closed his eyes. His secret was worth far more than a purse full of gold and a ring Arthur didn’t even like. He nodded.

“Good little sorcerer.”

He loosened his hold on the neckerchief and Merlin wrenched away from him, one hand rising to press against the cut on his neck, the other balling into a fist.

“I’ll be back next time I’m short on gold.” He patted the front of his jacket, it jingled and he smirked. “And there’s nothing you can do about it unless you want your king to know your dirty little secret.”

He slid out of the door, waving merrily to Merlin. Merlin sagged back against the wall, letting his head thunk back into it. Gaius was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love any and all reviews!


End file.
